Une danse d'un millier d'années
by GallifreyTen
Summary: Le Docteur emmène Rose danser à une réception de Louis XIV. Elle y découvre les talents de danse du Seigneur du Temps. Song-fic.


**Auteur :** _GallifreyTen_

**Résumé :** _Le Docteur emmène Rose danser à une réception de Louis XIV. Elle y découvre les talents de danse du Docteur. Song-fic._

**Pairing :** _Ten x Rose._

**Disclaimer :**_ DW appartient à la BBC, je ne touche pas d'argent et la chanson "A Thousand Years" appartient à Christina Perri._

**Spoilers :** _Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai._

**Note :** _J'étais inspirée et j'en ai marre de ne plus trouver de fanfictions sur Rose et Ten que je n'ai pas déjà lues. ^^ + Review ? _

~o~

_**Une danse d'un millier d'années.**_

**_Heartbeats fast_**

Rose emplissait de sa présence joyeuse la salle de contrôle du Tardis. Le Docteur, la tête dans ses fils se releva en entendant les pas de la jeune femme. En se redressant, il se cogna la tête et laissa échapper un juron en Gallifreyan. Il avait abandonné sa veste de costume dans un coin et il avait ouvert quelques boutons de sa chemise pour ne pas mourir de chaud. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, il avait demandé à Rose d'aller s'habiller car il l'emmenait à un bal dans la cour française de Louis XVI ou XV… Il ne savait plus, il y avait trop de Louis. Quel idée de tous avoir le même nom !Assis à même le sol du Tardis, il vit la jeune femme et en resta figé, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Il sentit ses cœurs tambouriner contre sa poitrine, en effet, la blonde avait déniché une robe à corset, rose pâle et bon dieu, quelle était magnifique ! Rose, pas la robe. Enfin si, mais Rose aurait été belle sans la robe. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de son Docteur, sa compagne lui demanda.

« Alors ? »

« Rose, tu es encore plus jolie que Mme de Pompadour ! »

Bon, il aurait pu trouver mieux comme compliment, mais elle avait l'air heureuse de celui-là à en juger par son sourire.

_**Colors and promises**_

Le Docteur, se rendant compte de la situation, se leva, remit sa veste avant d'enfiler son long manteau. Rose fit une moue contrariée.

« Moi, je dois souffrir dans ce corset et vous vous gardez vos vêtements habituels ! C'est injuste ! »

« Voyons, je ne serais pas aussi beau avec une robe ainsi ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Rose sentit ses joues se colorer. Pourtant, ils avaient l'habitude flirter mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin, au grand damne de Rose. Le Docteur, mettant sa main gauche dans son dos et lui tendant la droite.

« Me feriez-vous le plaisir d'être ma cavalière mademoiselle ? »

« Avec plaisir mon chère. »

La blonde rit tandis qu'elle attrapait se main. Avant de sortir du TARDIS, le Seigneur du Temps regarda sa compagne dans les yeux.

« Combien de temps resteras-tu avec moi ? »

Il la lui posait souvent ces derniers temps. C'était un peu une sorte de promesse entre eux, qu'ils se rappelaient.

« A jamais. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de l'alien et il poussa la porte de la boîte bleue.

« Allons-y ! »

_**How to be brave ?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall ?**_

Le Docteur, ses lunettes sur le nez est en train de regarder Rose qui danse avec beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup trop de gens, si vous voulez son avis. Sa main pour une danse est demandée par tout le monde. Il la voit rire et il voit sa robe virevolter sur le rythme de la musique. Et il est jaloux. Il le sait. Car la demoiselle est se fleur, rien qu'à lui et voir d'autres hommes la toucher lui font voir rouge. Car il est amoureux de Rose. Ca aussi, il le sait. Pourtant, il ne lui dit rien, parce qu'il a peur. Peur de la perdre. Pas à cause de son amour, mais à cause des lois physiques de l'univers. Il était un Seigneur du Temps. Elle était humaine. Et quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne pourrait jamais rester pour toujours avec lui. Alors il ne disait rien, préférant profiter d'elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse comme tous les autres. Il pensait que si il enfuyait ses sentiments, il aurait moins mal lors de la séparation. Rien qu'à penser à cette possible séparation, le Docteur serra les poings. Alors, il regarda Rose qui continuait de danser et il se calma. Elle était encore là près de lui. Sa Rose.

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

Et alors, il voit qu'elle est seule au milieu de la piste de danse. Il ne voit plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux blonds, sa robe, son sourire, tout le reste n'a plus aucune importance. Il n'y a plus que Rose à ses yeux. Au diable la différence d'espèces ! Il l'aimait et il allait le lui dire ! Une chanson se fit entendre et le Docteur fut poussé en avant. Il se retrouva sur la même ligne que plusieurs hommes et devant, parallèle aux personnes masculines, une ligne de femmes, toutes face à un homme. Rose étaient parmi elles, mais pas devant lui pour son plus grand désespoir.

_**One step closer**_

Chacun fait un pas en avant. Un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de sa cavalière, une femme inconnue qu'il aurait bien remplacé par sa Rose. Sauf qu'elle est beaucoup plus loin. Il la regarde, leurs regards se croisent et ils se sourient. Le Docteur sait qu'à un moment, les partenaires vont changer, ce sera le moment pour danser avec la jolie demoiselle blonde si loin de lui.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

Rose ne sait pas comment, elle se retrouve face à un homme qu'elle ne connait pas. Pendant un moment, elle panique. Elle connait cette danse, mais tout ce qu'elle en sait, c'est ce qu'elle en a vu dans les films avec sa mère. La blonde cherche le Docteur du regard et à sa plus grande surprise, elle le voit sur la piste de danse. Quand tout le monde se rapproche, Rose suit le mouvement, un ou deux temps en retard. Elle est trop occupée à essayer de se souvenir de comment on danse ça. Huit temps ou trois temps ? La seule chose dont elle se rappelle, c'est le changement de partenaire et c'est à ce moment qu'elle croise le regard du Docteur et alors elle lui sourit. Avec un peu de chance, elle atterrirait à un moment dans ses bras. Maintenant, il allait falloir attendre quelques minutes. Mais elle en avait l'habitude avec le Docteur. Elle avait dû attendre longtemps pour qu'il s'ouvre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu à elle.

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

Le Docteur, même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, savait danser et drôlement bien, d'ailleurs. Disons qu'il avait eu le temps d'apprendre, mais alors qu'il enchaînait les pas machinalement et qu'il entendait le froissement des robes en train de virevolter, le changement de partenaires que le Docteur attendait tant s'effectua enfin. Malheureusement pour lui, Rose se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle de bal. Le Seigneur du Temps du donc danser de nouveau avec une noble dont il n'en avait rien à faire. Ne faisant pas attention à la femme qui essayait de lui faire la conversation en le complimentant sur ses pas, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Rose. Oh, qu'il l'aimait et plus le temps passait, plus il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

Il était tombé amoureux dès qu'il l'avait vue, mais il ne le savait pas encore à ce moment-là. Il avait senti qu'elle serait exceptionnelle. Sa Rose. Mais maintenant, il savait. Il savait que même si un jour elle partait, il continuerait de l'aimer. Elle resterait gravée dans ses cœurs jusqu'à sa mort. Et une vie de Seigneur du Temps s'avérait très longue. Des milliers d'années. Il l'aimerait pour des milliers d'années.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

Nouveau changement de partenaire. Enfin, après cette longue attente, Rose se retrouve avec lui. Il lui offre un grand sourire, ce sourire Made In Doctor. Elle le lui rend. Ils commencent à bouger au rythme de la musique. Le Docteur se rend compte qu'il en a vu des belles femmes dans sa vie, mais aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de Rose. Elle était un mélange d'innocence enfantine et de beauté féminine. Sans oublier son caractère courageux et sa gentillesse sans limites.

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

Alors qu'elle se trouvait debout devant lui, le Docteur eut le courage de se promettre une chose à lui-même. Même si il se régénérait, il n'oublierait jamais cet instant, il n'oublierait jamais la sensation de sentir son souffle s'écraser sur son visage. Tout simplement, il se promettait de ne jamais oublier Rose Tyler et toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient partagées ensemble. Le Bad Wolf, New New New New New New New New New New New New NewNew New-York, les Sycorax, le loup-garou et tellement d'autres. Son sourire, son rire, ses cheveux blonds, sa voix. Et même si ils savaient tous les deux qu'une tempête approchait, il se promettait de la protéger pour la garder auprès de lui. Elle l'avait rendu tellement meilleur avec sa joie et son espoir. Il avait trouvé en elle une raison de continuer à vivre après le Guerre du Temps.

_**One step closer**_

Un dernier pas avant que la musique se termine. Rose ne bouge pas. Elle ne veut pas bouger. Elle regarde le Docteur dans les yeux. La blonde sait qu'elle va devoir se détacher de lui à un moment, mais elle essaye de retarder l'instant fatidique.

« Vous dansez bien, Docteur. » Elle sourit. De ce sourire qui fait tourner la tête du Seigneur du Temps à chaque fois qu'il la voit.

A contre cœur, elle se recule. Autant qu'elle le fasse en première. Et sans explications, elle s'en va. Elle a besoin de réfléchir et de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

Rose, assise dans l'herbe du parc autour du château se rend compte que le Docteur a peut-être mal interprété son départ. Elle ne voulait pas l'éviter, elle avait juste besoin de faire le point. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse d'idées, cette danse ne voulait sûrement rien dire. Ce n'est pas pour ça que le Docteur ressentait quelque chose ou qu'il allait faire un pas dans sa direction. Certes, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, mais elle aurait tellement qu'il le lui dise même si ses sourires et ses regards étaient déjà beaucoup.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

Le Docteur avait voulu retenir Rose près de lui, mais elle était partie. Il l'avait cherchée dans la salle de bal pendant un long moment, en vain. Il avait donc sortit discrètement son tournevis sonique qui l'avait conduit à l'extérieur du château. Il marcha un peu au hasard dans le grand parc avant d'enfin trouver sa compagne. Elle était assise dans l'herbe et était éclairée pas la lune, la rendant irréelle. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit près de la jeune femme. Il ne pipa mot, ce qui était très rare pour le Docteur qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de parler, habituellement. Il prit sa main et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Mais le Seigneur du Temps, ne résistant plus, se leva et entraina Rose à faire de même. Il lui proposa sa main qu'il avait retirée de la sienne.

« Une danse, miss Tyler ? »

« Avec plaisir, Docteur. »

Elle prit sa main et tandis qu'il posait la sienne sur la hanche de la blonde et que Rose passait ses bras autour de son cou, elle murmura.

« Deux danses en une soirée, j'en ai de la chance… »

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

Il ne répondit pas et Rose releva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Ce fut la blonde qui combla les derniers centimètres pour aller poser ses lèvres sur celles du Docteur.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

D'abord timide, le baiser se fit ensuite beaucoup plus passionné. Toute la tension accumulée et l'amour retenu étaient échangés tandis que Rose s'accrochait au Docteur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils s'aimaient depuis trop longtemps en silence. Rose en avait tellement rêvé, qu'elle pensait être encore en train de le faire. Leurs corps se collaient, comme si ils recherchaient la présence rassurante de l'autre.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I love you for a thousand more**_

Pendant toutes ces années qui suivirent la Guerre du Temps, le Docteur avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer comme il avait aimé sa femme. Mais il avait ensuite trouvé Rose. Rose et sa joie de vivre. Rose et son empathie. Rose, sa fleur qui lui avait rendu le sourire. Après quelques minutes, ils furent obligés de se séparer. Le Docteur la regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

« Rose, combien de temps vas-tu m'aimer ? »

« Un millier d'années. »

Elle lui sourit. Il lui prend la main et la tire vers le TARDIS. Demain, ils iraient rendre visite à sa mère, mais avant… Ils avaient toute la nuit pour s'aimer.


End file.
